mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TweedlyDumb/Wublin Inventory Fulfillment Strategy.
What follows below is a strategic look to most efficiently activate your Wublins. Note that I am assuming that in each case you are strictly focusing your efforts on the Wublin described in each section. Additionally I also assume that all Islands and Monsters are available to you and that each attempt to produce an egg results in the type of egg desired. Lastly, this post assumes you are able to instantly zap each egg to its intended Wublin and start on the next egg with zero delay (this may not be realistic as we all have to sleep). Egg Production Strategies Below are some methods you can use to insure you get exactly the egg you want. The assumptions below assume you are using established combos for creating the desired monster type. Brump Brump is one of the easiest Wublins to activate, only requiring two types of eggs. It can be activated faster than any other Wublin if utilizing two Breeding Structures on Plant Island, Cold Island, and Earth Island for breeding Furcorns. Additionally it is possible to produce Furcorn eggs on Shugabush Island though your efforts are quite likely to result in a Shugabeats egg. The Fwog eggs can be generated on Air Island or Water Island in less time than it takes to created a single Furcorn. If focusing solely on filling a Brump then the following table notes the optimal breeding locations. If using two breeding structures on each island you can produce all the eggs simultaneously resulting in activating a Brump in 8 hours (6 hours if all the breeding structures are enhanced). Zynth A Zynth's inventory is the fastest that can be filled using only a single Breeding Structure on each island (assuming all islands and monsters are available to you). The Congle egg takes the longest amount of time to produce at 12 hours (9 hours if using an enhanced breeding structure) and all the other eggs can be made during that time using other islands. There is no overall time benefit to utilizing bonus breeding structures . Since the Maw egg and Drumpler egg both have very fast production times, they can be made on the same island. If focusing solely on filling a Zynth then the following table notes the optimal breeding locations. It is also possible to breed the T-Rox egg on Air Island and then breed the Maw and Drumpler on Plant island. Poewk A Poewk will take at least a day produce with normal breeding structures due to the requirement of a Shellbeat egg. If just using a single breeding station on the five normal island the quickest you can fullfill a Poewk's inventory is 28 hours as shown below. (Note it may be possible to shift where some of these monsters are bred but does not affect the overall production time) It is possible to trim the overall time down to just the 24 hours (or 18 hours) needed to produce the Shellbeat egg by utilizing bonus breeding structures or by producing the Oaktopus or PomPom on Shugabush Island. Thwok With Thwok the Wublins start getting into some hefty egg requirements. Even so, you can still produce the eggs needed in less than three days with some diligent production, even if using a single, normal breeding structure on each island. You can shift things around a bit on the table below but here is a general breeding layout to fulfill the Thowk's inventory as quickly as possible using a single breeding structure on each island. It's possible to shave a little time off by using Shugabush Island to produce the Deedge and two PomPom's while still just using a single breeder on each island. It's important to note though that the likelihood of not producing one of the Shugafam on all three attempts is probably pretty low. Utilizing two breeding structures on each island offers a decent increase in overall egg production time, even without the use of Shugabush Island. It is conceivable, though highly unlikely, that you could utilize Shugabush Island to Produce the Deege and two Pom Poms in Day 1. This would allow you to produce 6 of the 2 element monsters on the first day. Since there are 8 dual element monsters, 8 hours of normal breeding time would be pushed to the second day only bringing the total breed time down to 1 day, 8 hours (or 24 hours if using enhanced breeding structures). Dwumrohl Dwumrohl requires an epic effort to produce, even so it is possible to fill its inventory fairly quickly with well coordinated efforts on each island. Bonus breeding structures can greatly reduce the overall time to produce as can some additional breeding on Shugabush Island. Due to the sheer number of Quad and Triple element monsters it will take a little more than 5 days to fill its inventory using a single, normal breeding structure on each island as shown in the chart below. There is a lot of give and play on what monster you produce and where you produce it but the chart below gives one optimal method. If utilizing two breeding structures you can trim the time down quite a bit as in the following example Can likely shave a little time off either of the above charts by using Shugabush Island but as previously stated, the reliability of getting the desired egg result is not great. Zuuker The Zuuker has a modest inventory requirment with 30 eggs total most of which take 8 hours or more each. As such with only a single normal breeder on each island it will take 3 days to complete primarily due to the fact that Bowgarts can only be bred on the same islands that the Quad Element monsters that are required can be bred. . If utilizing two breeding structures on each island you can cut down the time to by half. If you liked this post, feel free to add me as friend or referral and like my islands. My MSM Friend Code is 37266995AF. Feel free to leave comments or corrections. Thanks! Category:Blog posts